Berserk Leech Hydroe
The Berserk Leech Hydroe is the final boss of Hey! Pikmin. It does not have many attacks, but in the three phases of the battle, the style of attack is different plus some changes. In phase one, it has three heads, and is in the ground. In phase two, it then pulls its four legs out of the ground. In phase three, it gains wings and half of it is on the bottom screen and top screen. Notes ''Hey! Pikmin'' Creature Log "Normally, this is a harmless species of plant life. We only found it later that it grew vicious because the Sparklium Converter fell from our ship during the crash landing, falling onto the Leech Hydroe as it slumbered. The influx of energy sent its parasitic urges out of control. I know I'm to blame ultimately, but I'm glad I could put a stop to it - with the help of the Pikmin and the S.S. Dolphin II. Let this final entry end with my thanks to them." Battle Strategy ''Hey! Pikmin'' Phase 1 In the first phase, avoid its poison balls, which its limit is three if a lot are under, it spits out from the right head first, then left. They will spit them 3 times, then the biggest head, in the middle, will then open its mouth, casting a shadow which shows where it will drop and crush any Pikmin underneath. The shadow follows you, so try to avoid the shadow when it stops moving. Phase 2 In the second phase, it now has legs. It will try and stomp on you and the Pikmin, crushing them, but can't if you throw Pikmin quickly at the bottom of the foot that flashes before it stomps. Then, it will use both of its feet to crush you, and you need to throw Pikmin again quickly, the force of the throws making it fall back and having its head fall down, now throw your Pikmin at its head. The left and right heads will now spit poison balls, but they are significantly harder to avoid. Repeat throwing Pikmin at the bottom of its foot, and throwing Pikmin at its head. This phase always takes two times to make it fall, if dishing out the most amount of damage possible. Phase 3 It gains wings, and loses its left and right heads. Now it will spit three poison balls, closely next to each other. Before it begins with the first ball, run under, and throw Pikmin at its chest. The Pikmin will hit it, which makes the Berserk Leech Hydroe blow them off with its wings, and then do as it did in the first phase, except its head will be at the top part of the screen. After you deal your damage, it will blow them off again, then shoot a poison laser beam, killing under seven Pikmin as its limit if you don't avoid it in time. Once again, repeat throwing Pikmin at its chest and once it's low on HP it will snap three times. Throw Pikmin at its head, then win the battle. Gallery WGn6E5o.jpg WVW69kvKUwQhjbm Yp.jpg WVW69kvKVCsqHlpDv1.jpg WVW69kvKVfAzkC1Y7T.jpg WVW69kvKU5Q3E PgsC.jpg WVW69kvKVqc95AaL3v.jpg WVW69kvKWd8-vk7mA2.jpg WVW69kvKXZsv3-BDQS.jpg WVW69kvKYOsWK1Vz5f.jpg WVW69kvKYcA8J06f8T.jpg WVW69kvKYw4KO6cb6i.jpg WVW69kvKZBw7Ejoiwx.jpg WVW69kvKZcY7rjMMCP.jpg WVW69kvKZpEbsKHnCS.jpg WVW69kvKZ2Qa3sNa0_.jpg WVW69kvKaCsTW6vsaQ.jpg WVW69kvKaSU-COpNqG.jpg Trivia *It has no scientific name or family. It is possible it shares it with the Leech Hydroe, even if it's like the wraiths from the previous two games. *You never actually beat it. On phase 3, its HP goes to a sliver, then a cutscene happens. *In the Creature Log, the entry on the Berserk Leech Hydroe only shows phase 3. *The Berserk Leech Hydroe is the second boss to have multiple clearly defined phases, the first being the Plasm Wraith. *The Berserk Leech Hydroe is derived from the Hydra from Greek Mythology. Category:Hey! Pikmin enemies Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Spoilers Category:Canon